ipod shuffle challege
by chelseacullen89
Summary: five mini fic about diffrent songs


**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (I'm doing all of twilight as I said before!)**

**2. Turn on your music player on iTunes and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a mini fic about each song that you play. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! You can finish a sentence, but that's it! What I did is when the song finished, before the new one went on, I wrote my comment and what it is, then clicked on play for the next one.**

**4. Do five of these and then post them up called iPod Shuffle Challenge Response or a name that is similar to that!**

**Bust your windows - Jasmine Sullivan**

**Bella**

I noticed he had parked his Aston martin outside so this made it very easy. I picked up the Louisville slugger and started smashing all the windows . I can't believe him he told me he loved me and that he wanted to spend forever with me but I saw them together .

I could feel all my rage so I grabbed my crowbar and scratched 'IMS' into the glossy black paint.

I honestly thought this would help me but having five years of your life basically ripped away it didn't

I'm not sorry because your broke my heart so I broke your car. Even though you made me hurt I had to do something to make him hurt,

I jumped in my car a drove away cursing Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali

**Lucky- Jason Mraz**

**EXB**

I have been in love with my best friend for as long as I can remember. My heart broke when he told me he was going to college in England . I promised that I would wait for him. Every time he would come home I would regret the trip back to the airport because I would never get enough of him. There was never enough time to say good bye .

"Bella make a promise to me"

"Anything Edward"

"Meet me August 2nd on first beach at noon"

"I will"

It was 11:59 on august 2nd and I saw him. He parked his Volvo and I ran as fast as I could to get to him. I crashed into him and I felt home. My home was finally here

"I'm home baby"

"Finally"

**Need you know- Lady Antebellum**

**E X B**

I had all our picture perfect memories scattered across the floor . I grabbed the phone because I couldn't take it anymore I had to know

" it's a quarter after one and I need you know"

"Bells why are you calling

I grab the shot glass and downed it and stared at the door watching and waiting for her to come in .

I wonder if she ever thinks about me , she is always on my mind . My phone rand and I herd the voice of my angel

"Edward please come back to me … I'm all alone and I need you know "

"I need you Edward"

"I'll be right there"

**Just a dream - Carrie Underwood **

**Bella**

I was so excited It was two weeks after my 18th birthday and we were getting married

Edward was being shipped off next month and we wanted our forever

I received that horrible letter 6 months after he was deployed

I walked into the church clutching my heart tight . I tried to hide my tears but I couldn't

Baby way did you leave me I was counting on forever now I'll never know

'Lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt'

They handed me the folded up flag and I heard the shots for a fallen solider and I felt them in my heart

This can't be happening to me this is just a dream

Baby why did you leave me I was counting on forever now I'll never now

This is just a dream

**Home - Michael Buble**

**Edward**

I just had to take a job in Europe …. I just want to go home

I write to her everyday just a line … but I never send them they are not enough and she deserves more

I'm tired of all this sun … I want rain and Bella … I want to go home

This is not my life … mine is in Seattle … This was never her dream but she always believed in me

I have been here for far too long … I'm surrounded by millions of people … but I'm so alone

Baby I'm done…. I'm coming home

I'll be home tonight I'm coming back home

I arrived at our doorstep and knocked

My life had just returned when she opened that door

"baby I'm home"


End file.
